File talk:Hiramera Anime Infobox.png
Image War Yay! Another edit war, that's what we just needed. Okay, seriously how is this image better than this one? The one I prefer is greatly drawn, way better than the other one, has correct colors, and it isn't too exposed. Wasn't that the main reason why most people complained about the anime during the Fishman Island arc? It doesn't matter that she is putting on lipstick, that's how she was first introduced. Even though it's not frontal, you can still see her details perfectly. Plus, it's closer to Oda's art style and original drawing of her. 19:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Wrong, the colors are the exact same (except you seem to think that the sparkles matter). It has the same detail. Oda also basically drew her like the anime version here. The frontal version is best. Being able to see her body is wayyyy more important. 19:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "The frontal version" isn't well drawn. 22:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) It's better drawn. It's frontal. You still can't point out a single flaw in it. EVERYTHING is detailed. 22:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Her face isn't detailed. 22:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *Pink wavy hair with straight bangs & partly tied up on each side? Check. *Angular brows? Check. *3 eyelashes on each eye? Check *Brown eyes? Check. *Nose? Check. *Mouth with noticeable bottom lip? Check. Exactly, what facial detail is missing? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 22:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I knew that you were going to mention that page. If you can't clearly notice, they are different. If you looked at the entire screenshot of the image it comes from, File:Mermaids Say Goodbye.png, all the mermaids are just poorly drawn. We also already have that image in her page, so why do we have to have it in her page but just zoomed into her? It just looks bad. Lack of detail. Even her pearl bracelet is terribly drawn. I didn't even think it was her pearl bracelet at first. 02:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) It's the same amount of detail. 03:02, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Calua, that's not a bracelet, you can see in both images that it's part of her blouse. How about the 1 I just uploaded? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 03:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) That's a pretty good image. Let's use that one. 17:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Even though it's part of blouse, it was still drawn bad. As for the picture you uploaded, not all fuller bodies are better. It is still poorly drawn. Her hand looks bigger than it actually is. It seems dark too. 22:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hime's version is best, as it's the only one that is full body enough to show that she is a Mermaid. 18:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Fullbody Infobox Images. The full-body image just doesn't have good enough detail. The one uploaded by myself shows the part of her that is like a mermaid. 18:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Your image has roughly the same quality as the Full-body version. Only real differences are that the nose has an angled line on yours, and in the full-body version, she isn't smiling. The art quality is the same, so I'd rather have the one that's full body. 14:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Bump-ity-bump. 03:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hime's version looks like the optimal image here. Plus, you can actually see her tail. MasterDeva (talk) 09:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) It's been Hime's version for some time. I'm removing the active discussion template. 16:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Never really got decided, but just got left alone. 00:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Changing my mind from my previous post. I like the full-body mermaid version. The only opposers now seem to be a minority of SeaTerror and Calu (and SeaTerror doesn't even post on the talk). Also, please stop reverting to the previous version. You and SeaTerror are both breaking the rules. 07:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Use the full-body version. 15:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I too support the full body version. MasterDeva (talk) 14:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) The full body one is better so I support the full body verion. 17:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC)